The objectives of these studies is to determine by examination of levels of dopamine-beta-hydroxylase and catecholamines, dopamine (DA), norepinephrine (NE), and epinephrine (EPI) in plasma and cerebrospinal fluid the integrity and level of neuronal activity of the peripheral sympathetic nervous system and central catecholaminergic neurones in various disease states and under drug treatment. Hypertension, Familial Dysautonomia, Dystonia, Orthostatic Hypotension, Nelson's Syndrome are examples of disease states studied and amphetamine, lithium, phenothiazine of drug effects examined.